1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an image-forming apparatus, an image-forming apparatus control method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, it has been common for an image-forming apparatus to store and hold logs within the apparatus so that, in a case where an abnormality has occurred in the apparatus, the cause can be investigated and measures taken quickly. Inexpensive image-forming apparatuses frequently have only small memory as a log storage unit to suppress costs.
There has been a method to effectively use such small memory, in which secure memory of a certain area is secured, both ends of a linear buffer are logically connected, and management and control are performed in a circular shape (hereinafter, referred to as ring buffer).
Though small memory can effectively be used when employing the ring buffer, there has an issue in which, when reaching the end of the buffer, logs are overwritten. Technology to deal with logs being overwritten has been known, such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-54803.